An interior of a vehicle, such as automobile, may include various safety devices for absorbing energy from an occupant of the vehicle during an impact of the vehicle. For example, the vehicle may include an airbag affixed in a steering wheel or an instrument panel. The airbag may be configured to absorb energy and soften impact between the body of the occupant and the steering wheel or the instrument panel.
Automobiles are subject to a variety of crash tests, including standard tests regulated by the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA). For example, these tests may be directed toward oblique impacts, i.e., impacts that occur at an angle of 10-50 degrees relative to a vehicle's trajectory. During the oblique impact, the occupant may move forward and laterally, and a seat belt may impart a load onto a chest of the occupant.
Several types of information are measured during the oblique crash test, including airbag performance, test dummy reaction, etc. One type of measurement is the Brain Injury Criteria (BrIC) values during the oblique impact. The BrIC values characterize occupant movement such as angular velocities of the head. Occupants may move toward a vehicle pillar, e.g., an A-pillar, or toward the center of an instrument panel. There remains an opportunity to design an energy absorber to slow occupant movement in various frontal crashes, including oblique impacts.